


O Planeta de Gelo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Portuguese, Science Fiction, Terraforming, colonization of other planets
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas e Eri se mudaram para outro planeta para começarem uma nova vida, mas eles conseguiram realmente deixar o passado para trás ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\.   
O coração de Lucas Saravejo bateu pela primeira vez nos últimos sete anos após a injeção de adrenalina ser aplicada neste pela enfermeira da estação médica. Embora naquele segundo ele não conseguisse identificar isso, não conseguia nem sequer se lembrar quem era, só havia a dor, ele tentou gritar mas nenhuma voz parecia ser capaz de sair de sua garganta. O pânico o consumia até que sentiu uma mão segurando a sua, uma mão que não pertencia a enfermeira.   
Quando virou seus olhos para o lado encontrou um rosto familiar, um rosto que se não fosse pelas diferenças de gênero poderia pertencer a ele, cabelos castanho-claros, pequenas sardas cobrindo o seu nariz e olhos negros cheios de preocupação olhando diretamente para ele.   
“Tudo vai ficar bem, não se preocupe, nós estamos aqui, nós estamos vivos” a jovem mulher disse para ele com confiança.   
Ele ainda não conseguia identificar quem ela era, mas ele acreditou nela.  
E adormeceu conforme as drogas que a enfermeira aplicara em seu braço enquanto ele estava olhando para o outro lado começaram a fazer efeito.


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
As professoras da escola da vila falavam sobre isso durante as aulas de história, sobre como a humanidade surgiu no planeta terra, e como primeiro alcançaram a lua, e depois Marte o planeta vizinho e o terraformaram para tornar o ambiente propicio para humanos poderem habitar o outro planeta. A viagem até marte durava cerca de um mês, portanto era possível fazer a viagem consciente, mas logo se mostrou que Marte seria apenas o começo, e novos planetas muito mais distantes do que Marte começaram a ser colonizados e muitos dos pioneiros passaram até mais de duzentos anos hibernando até chegarem a estes.   
Lucas até que gostava dessa parte da matéria, embora supunha que isso talvez isso só ocorresse por comparação já que não gostava muito das matérias que seguiam basicamente as revoluções e independências que ocorreram após isso, os império e alianças, e os diferentes tipos de governo que existiam nas 72 colônias que faziam parte de Persephone, o sistema solar triplo em que ficava Covalia, o planeta em que nascera e passara os primeiros dezenove anos de sua vida.   
No entanto as professoras não falaram sobre como quando se acorda após o período de hibernação nas câmeras de congelamento como dói sequer respirar, sobre como nos primeiros minutos você não sabe sequer quem você é e os seus músculos todos estão atrofiados e que mesmo com todas as tecnologias fisioterapêuticas disponíveis ainda demora semanas até que você consiga andar novamente. Eri tinha sido despertada três dias antes dele e ainda estava numa cadeira de rodas quando foi visita-lo no seu quarto mais tarde. A garganta dele ainda estava dolorida, e os músculos da sua face um tanto dormentes, mas quando sua irmã entrou ele se esforçou para falar :  
“Li..san..dra ?”   
“Ela ainda não foi despertada Don Juan, só amanhã de manhã” Eri disse um tanto entretida.   
“Você v-vai...” ele disse.  
“Não dá, apenas profissionais da área médica e membros da família são permitidos quando a pessoa estiver sendo tirada da hibernação, mas assim que ela estiver consciente de novo eu vou dar uma passada por lá, não se preocupe. Mas deixando a sua paixonite de lado, você está bem ? Para responder ‘não’ pisque uma vez, para ‘sim’ duas vezes. É melhor não forçar as suas cordas vocais mais do que o necessário.”   
Ele piscou duas vezes.  
“Bom... Eu estive olhando algumas fotos dos alojamentos daqui, eles parecem bons, mas geralmente essas coisas são bem melhores nas fotos do que na vida real. Cada bloco tem cinco quartos com a cozinha e a sala sendo de uso comunitário para todos os habitantes do bloco.”   
“E mensa...”  
“Eu te disse para não falar”  
“É Im...portante, mensagens de ca...sa, de Covalia ?”   
“Eu chequei, pra mim não havia nenhuma” Eri disse parecendo triste por um momento, só por um momento porque logo depois se pôs a sorrir e disse “Mas quem sabe pra você haja”   
Ela apoiou seus braços nas barras de sua cadeira de rodas e se inclinou para dar nele um beijo na testa bem desajeitado.   
“Acho melhor você descansar agora. Eu volto amanhã de manhã, Okay ?” Eri disse.  
E Lucas piscou duas vezes.


End file.
